A young hero's journey
by EvenGultvedt
Summary: I have never been happy with the ending of The Inheritance cycle, and I have never seen any fan fictions written in the style I wanted. The most interesting part, for me, wasn't how the love of Eragon and Arya evolved, though I will write about them too. The most interesting part was how Eragon and Safira evolved as a pair. As Dragon and Rider. They went from the most humble beginn
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The eggs**

When the yearly package of dragon eggs came, from the hatchery at the Dragon Rider Academy in the East, Eamon ran, ran as fast as he had ever ran before, to Carvahall. His highest wish ever was to leave his stinking hut by the lake. His father had died last year, of the cold, and his mother the year before. —_Maybe, maybe I can leave this godforsaken place, and become a Rider. To train under Eragon and Safira would be the greatest thing in the world._ But he had to come there before the eggs left again. The eggs would not be there for long. After some hours of running, he finally saw the smoke of Carvahall in the distance. He slowed down, the sun was still high in the sky and he had much time to rest before the egg-selections. The egg-selections were for every race, every man, elf, dwarf, were-cat and urgal. They had to be old enough to decide for themselves and then they could hold a dragon egg. If the egg hatched during the stay, the dragon were given to the right rider, and the rider would join on the trip around Älagaesia, and then back to the East, to the Academy.

When Eamon had rested and eaten with the villagers, he sat off to the choosing. The lines were already beginning to form. Everyone stood on one line, being given one egg to hold, and when a minute had passed, they sent it on to the one on their left. Eamon went to the end of the line and waited to hold an egg. They were beautiful, in all colors, white, black, red, green, yellow, pink, and everyone had their own unique pattern. When the turn came to Eamon to hold one, he didn't feel anything special towards it, a little brown egg. The next one also felt like that, and the next, and the next. Almost every single one felt quite dull, except for the fact for their amazing beauty. When he saw the end of eggs coming towards him, he felt hollow inside, and almost didn't look at the egg he had been handed. But he did, and it felt like nothing he had ever felt before. Both fire and ice, churning together in a maelstrom of feelings. The egg itself was the lightest shade of white he had ever seen, purer than the midsummer skies, and the lines on the egg only a slight shade darker. He knew this was the one, but he also knew he had to pass it on.


	2. Chapter 2 - A crack

Eamon woke up in the little room he had rented. When he had thrown some food in his mouth, he went slowly to where the eggs had been the day before. He had a smile around his mouth, knowing what would come. There were a lot of other people there, but only a few looked as confident as him. There was a little, grey guy in the corner, with a smug smile. Eamon had never seen him before, but he didn't like the looks of him. He had heard, like everyone else, the stories of how the evil king Galbatorix had killed or enslaved all the dragon riders in the past. There looked like there was little chance for this little guy to become an evil king, but he surely did not look like a noble dragon rider. The leader of the men who came with the dragon eggs the day before talked with a loud dark voice.

-All those who felt a tingle, or a movement in the egg yesterday, may step forward.

Eamon took a long step forward, as did two others, the little grey fella, and a young girl, about 12. She may have looked pretty, if it were not for the scar that cut over her face, from the top of the left eye to the bottom of the right cheek.

-Come to me, and take your eggs. If they hatch, you will be Dragon Riders, if they do not, well, then you won't be Dragon Riders.

Eamon and the other two went for their eggs. The little guy went for a dark red, and the girl picked up a light blue. Then they were told to go to the forest with the eggs, and sit and meditate with the eggs in their laps. Eamon walked past the barbers shop, with a mirror hanging in the window. He stopped and looked. He knew that the longer he had the dragon, the more he would look like the other races. The first riders of The Second Order of dragon riders now looked like a mix of the five races that were bound in the enchantment. They had the big bodies of the Khuls, the pointy ears of the elves, the stealth of a were-cat, the beards of the dwarfs and the human shape. Eamons light hair would grow long out of his chin, and he would grow way out of his little body. He would also live forever and have the ability to do magic, which came from the dragons. Both his mind and body would change while he was in training, and maybe he would never be the same, but he didn't mind. No one actually knew him here, except for the men he sold his fish to. So, finally, he could leave this wretched cold place behind, and go to a place of magnificence and glory.

He began walking again, and when he got to the little clearing in the woods, he sat down and rested with the egg in his lap. After some time, the egg began to shake. At first just a gentle nudge back and forwards. Eamon put the egg down on the ground and a second later, the egg cracked. He had been told to let the dragon get out without help. So he sat down again, and watched the little shape get out of the egg. It looked marvelous. He started to reach out his hand, and the dragon started to sniff him. When the dragon suddenly touched him, he felt somehow extended, before he got an extreme feeling that couldn't be described with words. He felt delighted. And then he passed out.


End file.
